


Daughter of the Sea, Daughter of the Storm

by WhirlyBird70



Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidentally Gayer than I planned, Axe-wielding Nami, Demigod Nami, F/F, Gen, I love her, Married Pirate Ladies will Kick Your Ass While Being Very In Love, Nami has no bio parents? HA what if it was thor, Now contains 100 percent more pirate weddings and viking proposals!, The Viking Nami Fic You All Wanted, Viking Nami, but like vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: Cocoyashi’s cold, but its people are strong, and care for the trees and hunt the beasts. Nami, despite the storm she was born in, is no different.Or - the Viking Nami Fic you all need and deserve.Inspired byonepiecehcs'Viking Nami Au!
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605946
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Born of Thunder

Nami doesn’t know this, but she was born on the coldest night of the year, in the eye of a storm. She doesn’t know this, because her mother (unnamed and unknown save for the roaring thunder above) dies three days later due to the struggles of childbirth.

Nami survives, because her father places her wicker basket in the midst of a battle (a slaughter) where another young girl, hair like blueberries, picks her up. Nami is born from blood and storm, and brought into battle and sisterhood.

(Nojiko won’t let her go.)

In this battle, a lightning strike watching over head, a woman finds her. The woman, Bell-mere, does not care for the lightning marks running down Nami’s back, or her (currently) nameless state. She cares instead for the blood staining her blankets and the dirt settled on Nojiko’s face – she cares for these two children, one kingdom born and one sky born – and Bell-mere takes them home.

This, Nami knows, for her mother ( _Bell-mere_ ) raises her and her sister on the snow-littered island of Cocoyashi, where the winters are tough and the people stronger, where stories are told every night and the sweetness of oranges grown in ice and cold dance on every tongue.

This is Nami’s truth.

-

Cocoyashi is about three degrees past “too cold” and one away from “uninhabitable” but its people make it work. Nami ( _Daughter of the Storm, Daughter of Bell-mere)_ grows up with furs and boots and twenty ways to keep out the cold when you are too poor to get proper heating. She knows the way animals flee in the colder months by the time she is four, and can hunt half of them by the time she is six. When she is seven, she knows how to tough out a winter by the spit of her mouth and the grit of her hands – Bell-mere teaches her how to make baskets that keep the food from rotting, and the cloth patterns that keep the devilish cold out.

In between survival, Nami learns from Nojiko (who learns it from the older kids down the street) how to two weave thirteen different types of braids, and pin up thirteen more. Her hair isn’t long enough yet, but it will be. In the meantime, she threads beads and glass into it, to make it shine like the gold she knows her family doesn’t have.

On her own, Nami maps the island and learns from the sky. Thunder rumbles her to sleep, and wind guides her map-pencil to the right points. Piles of books are formed and read next to her bed, speaking of meteorology and altitude and wind pressure – things any (good) navigator should know. Two axes (small but sturdy, fit for a warrior child’s hands) find their way into her hands and into furrows in mountain sides, helping her climb and climb and _climb,_ till she, all of eight years old, stands atop Cocoyashi's highest peak in the midst of a raging tempest. She maps her island home from this peak, and then ventures into the woods to practice her aim.

(Bell-mere says that she became a Marine to put her skills to the test. Instead, she was forced to use a musket and strike down those unworthy to be apart of the World Government. Now, Bell-mere has her musket by the door, next to her axe, and a dagger by her waist. She’s welcome in town, but she listens to no chief.

Nami loves her mother, and she listens well. She won’t make the same mistake.

She’s going to be free, and if Bell-mere has taught her anything, it is to fight for the things you hold dear.

Every target hit is another day lived, another treasure kept, another lesson from Bell-mere in Nami’s mind.)

Cocoyashi’s cold, but its people are strong, and care for the trees and hunt the beasts. Nami, despite the storm she was born in, is no different.

-

Arlong comes in the summer months, and so does the axe.

Its longer than her, made of wood stronger than sea stone and sturdier than the mountains, with a metal that Nami has never quite seen before for its blade, hooked it seems, for easy grappling

 _Oska,_ Nami whispers the name that’s carved in its handle, ( _Thunder),_ when she finds it leaning outside her door, scorch marks (lightning marks) all around it. 

Nojiko likes to poke at it, and Bell-mere just nods in blind acceptance before gathering them in to eat.

Later that day, Bell-mere starts training Nami in its use.

Later that month, Bell-mere smiles at Nami before Arlong shoots her through the skull.

-

Arlong’s brutal in all the way her people aren’t. He can stand the cold just as well as any of them, without needing any fur (fishmen, apparently, live in the depths of the sea where the sun never sheds it warmth. The ice bothers them, but does not stop them from terrorizing her people) and the way he orders her people about makes her shrivel inside.

His mark is now on her shoulder, where Bell-mere told her she could have her first tattoo when she was old enough. (It was going to be a mix of all the things she loved – tangerines and storms and pinwheels and family. But she can never have that anymore, can she?)

Everything’s gone wrong, hasn’t it?

(Nami makes it for the pyre, the Viking funeral they give for the funeral that is her mother, her Bell-mere. Nojiko holds her tight and Nami takes the pain that her hug presses down on her shoulder (she deserves it) because that’s their mother in that pyre, and that’s her favorite axe and her musket.

Is she smiling while she’s getting devoured by flames? Nami can’t tell.

(All she feels is cold and electric all at once.))

-

Nami cries every night, but every morning she ties her hair into a knot and slips on her boots and meager armor. She’s ten and all but mastered her smaller axes, but the new one _Oska_ eludes her still – and Bell-mere isn’t there to help her, so she has to do it all alone, training and pushing her body til Arlong drags her in to draw another map.

(Are the lines she draws born from ink or blood? She can’t tell anymore.)

She manages to get out one month in to her imprisonment. A small sailboat is all she has, and provisions enough for a week – two if she only eats once a day. Tenancity is all she has left to hold her up, so she uses it all to sail away for the first time.

Cocoyashi fades into the fog and the axe on her back weighs heavier than ever.

-

(Nami faces a storm at sea, on her first voyage. It is a tempest, a hurricane, a thunderous rain of ruin, but no lightning touches her. Instead, the sea parts before her as she knots her hair and ties up her dress, fingers gripping the rope of the sail. Her face is wet but it feels more like platonic caress than a rainy whip and the way the lightning flashes ( _heat lightning, her books called it, a blessing, Bell-mere said instead)_ illuminates her way out.

She places her feet on land come morning and faces a trio of pirates – men bigger and stronger and more ruthless than her – on the shore. There’s a pull from her side and her hand reaches for _Oska,_ leaning against the boat _._ The men laugh at her ten-year-old form, but she slams the handle down and suddenly they aren’t laughing any more. Suddenly they are very burnt and Nami is glowing blue electric.

Suddenly, there’s lightning.

Suddenly there is hope.)

(Thunder smiles and heads away – his daughter is well.)

-

Life goes on, and Nami steals gold after gold after gold. Necklaces start to lie around her neck and cloths from around the East are threaded to make her dresses. She learns more braids and learns that even warrior women can lure men in to traps. She’s fifteen and strong enough to lift up her boat ( _The Tempest)_ and then sixteen and strong enough to lift a (small) sea king head. She carves her own weapons and makes more maps stained with blood.

She’s a thief and she’s a warrior, a map maker and a navigator. Her family’s far away and she has a quarter of a million to free them, but she won’t falter, she _won’t._

(The thunder won’t let her.)

Then, she stumbles upon Orange Town and a map to the Grand Line.

Then, she meets Monkey D. Luffy, who looks at her axe and her face and her claim to be a navigator, and asks her to join his _pirate_ crew.

She hates pirates.

(But once upon a time she wanted to be free.)

-

Here are some things that Nami knows: her ( _temporary)_ captain is an idiot, she can outdrink the swordsman, both are stronger than even her strength but she’s more sensible than both of them.

This is evident by the way she has to haul the two idiots out of a bar fight _while_ carefully avoiding the orders for them to pay for the drinks.

The money has better use anyhow.

“What were you two _thinking!_ You idiots! We don’t have that kind of money!”

30 plates and 30 drinks. Luffy was a bouncing ball of rubber two seconds ago and Zoro is leaning heavily on her shoulder, muttering about swords and axes and who believed that people got weaker as they grew older, damn witch, and she’s about to dump both of them in the mud. 

“But Nami! We have you!” Luffy cheers despite the painful hold she has on his ear.

“No – you don’t!”

“But you’re super strong! You shoulda seen all their faces when they realized that you weren’t drunk after all those drinks!” She might have lied when she implied Zoro was the only one drinking. “ And then you brought out your axe and did the slammy thing with all the thunder rumbling all around – and you’re the best! I have the best navigator! Zoro, did you know I have the best navigator! She’s so cool!”

Nami misses Zoro’s reply because she still busy standing dumbstruck by Luffy’s too honest words.

She doesn’t even fight against being his navigator this time.

(She might even feel like flying if it weren’t for the ink on her shoulder.)

\--

At Syrup they meet a boy who wants to be brave and a girl who wants to heal. Luffy helps them do both as Nami helps dismember pirates with cat ears with Zoro.

There’s a kind of hope in this town that Nami wish she had for herself, the kind of hope that comes from the miracles Luffy brings, the kind of hope Cocoyashi brings.

But Nami doesn’t think about that when she’s using her twin axes to climb rock faces and trees for treasure, or when she has to fight a pirate crew who even the Demon of the East Blue and a boy made out of rubber have trouble with.

When the battles over, Demon and Rubber Captain wounds tended too, Zoro nods at her, respect in his eyes.

It’s something Nami hasn’t seen in a while, not from anyone but Luffy ( _and Bell-mere and Nojiko)._ From one warrior to another. She hefts her axe over shoulders and nods back, before claiming a room for herself aboard the _Going Merry._

-

Its at the Baratie she leaves, and on the _Merry_ she cries. She sails alone, as she has for years, ( _The Tempest crashed four days before she met_ them _)_ but now it feels so much more lonely than it ever has been.

The wind keeps pushing back against her but she forges on. She’s so close to being free, so close to killing the fishman that kept her chained to that _damned map room_ for _eight years_ that she can’t bear anything else.

-

It turns out Arlong is not a man of his word. It turns out her former crew cares to much about her – that her village cares too much about her – and that Nami can’t stand this any more.

The treasure carefully hidden and kept safe so that even the dangerous winter months couldn’t stop her from getting it is gone and her people are going to get themselves killed.

(Axes aren’t always strong enough to break fishman skin, not when they had to have been carefully hidden. Nami knows this, she’s tried many times. )

Her hands are bloody from where she stabbed the end of her axe into them, but the dagger she holds in her hand is steady as she tears at her sleeves, hair slipping out of its knot.

Then – there’s Luffy standing before her, catching her hand. “Luffy… _Help me,”_ She cries, never feeling weaker, but there’s electricity in the air and a hat on her head.

“OKAY!” He shouts, and there’s freedom in the air.

Nami knows, because this is a feeling she’s never known before.

-

She leaves Cocoyashi one necklace heavier ( _a gift, from Nojiko, one of Bell-mere’s)_ one crew stronger, and a shoulder hurting with the familiar sting of a tattoo. Arlong’s gone and so is that room and she’s _free_.

(Her room has been half transformed into a map making room of her own design, Zoro sits with her when she sharpens her blades, Sanji brings her drinks strong enough to kill a man, Usopp has been helping her make a weapon that will let her make more than thunder and lightning, and Luffy has smiled at her every day while leading them onward to a new adventure. After every new island, he asks to see the map she made of it, and its in such a different way from Arlong she wants to cry.

She loves this crew, this crew of the future Pirate King.)

-

The way out of Loguetown is the first time she shines, reveling in the storm that bows to her will. She guides them through the waves, keeps them safe enough so that they can make their vow together.

_“I’M GOING TO DRAW A MAP OF THE WORLD!”_

Light flashes so that she can see her crewmates faces, her captains face, grinning wild and relentless against the storm. _Oska_ is a steady weight in her palm, anchoring her to the deck, and she knows that there is no place she would rather be than in this storm.

Thunder rumbles approvingly, and they surge into the Grand Line.

-

In Paradise, they meet a man with flowers for hair, a whale that has lost its family, and two bounty hunters, one of whom is the most beautiful woman Nami has ever seen.

So, if she casually uses her axe a bit more leniently than she would before, or moves more crates than ordering them moved, its nothing but her stretching her muscles, that’s all. 

(And if she rolls up her sleeves, so far up that the tattoo of an axe, wreathed in lighting and tangerines in the shape of a pinwheel is visible on her left shoulder, then its no ones business that she smiles a bit brighter.)

Still – her axe has never been for show, and she _will_ put it to use if these _bounty hunters_ try anything.

-

At Whiskey Peak, Nami outdrinks Zoro and fakes falling asleep. This is, of course, not before depleting the people of this horrible town of near _all_ their alcohol. It’s pitiful that they don’t see that Nami’s still awake, or that her axes are still resting next to her.

Pitiful, but not unwelcome if she wants to steal any of their gold.

-

Miss Wednesday’s real name is Nefertiti Vivi, and she is the princess of Alabasta who became a bounty hunter to save her country. 

Nami already feels a kindred spirit with her.

She talks and laughs with her, whispers to her in their shared cabin, spars with her and lifts her up on her shoulder’s. Vivi’s smile is like the pearls that washed up on Cocoyashi’s beaches, beautiful and more common if you know what causes them. She teaches Vivi how to braid her hair and hold an axe, and Vivi teaches her the stars above the Grand line and how to use the loge pose and her peacock whip.

Nami could get used to this.

(She thinks Vivi could too.)

-

Nami wakes up on Drum, tosses Vivi her heavy fur cloak, and starts making with the mayhem as Luffy starts to liberate another island simply because they hurt someone and got in his way. Drum is her element, the snow and wind casting flurries around her, and her braid ( _Vivi must have braided it for her while she was out of it-)_ whipping about her head as she uses her twin axes to help Luffy with the henchmen.

Later, as she sits on the sleigh and watches the sky erupt in cherry blossoms, she feels fingers interlink with hers. A glance to her left is Vivi, still wrapped in Nami’s own cloak, cheeks red and face cheery as she looks to the sky. Nami thinks her own face must be a mirror of Vivi’s, and shifts her own hand to hold the princess’s tighter.

-

At Alabasta, Usopp gives her a new axe. _Tempest,_ he has named it, and Nami can’t help but think of her old sailboat that carried her everywhere till she met this crew. The blade is sharp and almost as long as _Oska’s_ but it’s not forged like _Oska_ was, its’ been crafted to collapse, to be hidden, to make her seem like a summoner and warrior all at once. Teary eyed, she hugs Usopp and goes off to practice with her new weapon.

She could summon Lightning and thunder all on her own with _Oska_ , what can she do now?

\--

 _Tempest_ is a weapon that Nami has never held before, never heard of before, never trained in before, but that’s okay, because _Oska_ hadn’t been familiar to her either but she learned.

And if such learning must come in battle, so be it.

 _Tempest_ splits in three parts with a chain linking the three – a blade is at one end, and its designed so that it can fold in in a feat of engineering that Nami could not possibly comprehend. That’s not the important bit though –

No, the important thing is that _Tempest_ has the technology to create heat and cold and energy that Nami can direct any weather she can at an enemy. She’s sure it can be upgraded in the future, but this – this is the start of something _great._

Miss Doublefinger doesn’t stand a chance.

-

Before she even sets foot on Merry, she knows that Vivi is going to stay. The way she stares at the desert and her people, with such fond love and duty that has only ever been mirrored in the Strawhats is something that cannot be faked.

So she gives Vivi a necklace, one of her own, her favorite one that she made with Cocoyashi pearls and sea glass and iron, and wraps it around Vivi’s neck. Then she kisses her, putting all the love she possibly could into it. Vivi smiles as she kisses back, but her cheeks are damp.

(Nami’s are too)

Nami’s a warrior and Vivi’s a queen. This won’t ever change, not to Nami, but nor will her feelings change.

She looks Vivi in the eye. “Four years, love, then I’m kidnapping you.” She’s a pirate after all, and Pirates love treasure. She’s sure the crew won’t mind, and they are all going to mope anyway if Vivi stays.

Vivi barks out a laugh then kisses her on the cheek before sliding her own braclet (gold and carved with Vivi’s name) on Nami’s wrist. “I’ll be waiting.”

-

The last view Nami has of her love is her in the desert sun, dressed in white and looking like the sun and sea came together to create something that the world could never quite keep. She has her hand in the air, X proudly shown, and Nami wasn’t supposed to look but she did anyway. Her own wrist stings because she made the local tattoo artist tattoo it on, but her eyes sting more and its don’t because of the salt air.

It is going to be a long four years – but at least she has Vivi’s den den mushi number locked away.

Once Alabasta is in the haze, everyone is moping. Zoro tries to put on a façade that he isn’t, but everyone knows he is.

“We should have kidnapped her.” He says, and everyone agrees. Nami smiles, laughs, and unveils a promise.

She can’t _wait_.


	2. Married in Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay pirate ladies get gayer, more at 9 along with how they took over the world

Vivi first saw her love on the sea, drenched and beautiful and axe-wielding.

She last saw her love holding her hand above her head like a declaration of love, like a defiance to the world, _you cannot take me away from you._

She last kissed her love when the necklace she now fingers was draped around her neck like warmth and fire and love, and she last talked to her love two hours ago, when Nami called to say that the Thousand Sunny had entered Alabastian waters.

Vivi currently awaits to be kidnapped. She’s in a prime spot for it, on her throne, bags packed beside her and jewelry layered about her. Her hairs in a braid that Nami taught her, pattern familiar even after all these years, and a gift awaits in her hands for the Pirate King.

Kohza has been placed as next in line for succession, and the newest law Queen Vivi passed yesterday ( _In case of kidnapping by the Pirate King, the next in line shall immediately be placed as acting ruler, law effective for one year but all changes to succession permanent)_ without her council knowing is ready to be put into use.

All that is left, is a warrior to sweep her off her feet.

The door slams open – her guards jump to attention, but a look from the Pirate King ( _Conqueror’s Haki)_ silences any action.

Instead, her love walks through the door.

Her hair is braided more intricately than any wanted poster could reveal, and kept together with beads and stones and gold and diamond. Its longer than Vivi remembers, but still catches like fire in the desert light. Her shoulders are bare now, style changed, and revealing a long sleeve of tattoos – Vivi see’s clearly her first one on her shoulder, the X she holds near (resting just above a familiar bracelet), and the start of the straw hatted jolly Roger that Vivi’s sure is draped across her back, but she doesn’t know the stories behind the others and cannot wait to find out. Nami’s still wearing axes around her hip and on her back – now folding in with a cape of blue and gold and her skirts are hitched up to the brown belt around her waist, revealing loose pants and boots fit for sturdy warriors.

But her face – oh her _face!_ How she missed that smile, those eyes, the familiar dusting of freckles and the soft quirk of the eyebrow. The laugh lines, from joyous celebration ( _She’s the navigator of the Pirate King)_ and the scar running from her left brow to left ear (now pierced and decorated) are new, but she’s still Nami.

_“NAMI!”_ She calls, and stands from her chair, rushing to her.

Nami smiles and laughs shouting “VIVI!” in return, and sweeps her off her feet, strong and relentless in her love. “You aren’t supposed to run to your kidnapper!”

“You knew I would – I’ve always loved pirates and adventure, haven’t I?”

Nami only laughs again and kisses her senseless, picking her up and bringing her to her crew, her _family._

The newspapers will talk about her kidnapping and Marine ships will be after the Pirate King’s ships for days, but Vivi will be smiling as she dresses in pirate garb and flees to the sea at last – her lover’s arms around her.

(She can’t wait to show her what she learned with the spear.)

\--

Three months later and Vivi stands bundled in furs on the cliffs of Cocoyashi, nose red and hands clasped together. It’s the summer months, but it’s so much colder than the desert nights of Alabasta ever were, especially without her love wrapped around her.

Her love is instead covered in dirt and dust, tirelessly shoveling rock and soil out of the way as she digs into the ground. Her skirts a pulled up to reveal thick pants and her boots slosh in the mud with every step. Her hair – intricately braided and weaved with gold by Vivi this morning – is falling out and messily shaded about her face. The sky is of the mid-morning sun, dim, but catching the height of Nami’s cheek bones and the frame of her face, the dusting of frackles spilling across her cheeks and onto her body. Her hands do not tremble against the cold where they grip the shovel, so used to instead gripping the axe that lay nears Vivi’s feet.

Her love is dirty as she digs into her adopted mother’s tomb, her burial of treasures that she couldn’t bring with her beyond, and Vivi cannot help but be touched that her love does this all for _her._ For _Vivi._

It has been an hour now, and Vivi almost can’t feel her toes. But the sun is shining, and her love is climbing out the trench she created, beautifully carved sword in hand.

According to legends of Cocoyashi, before warriors can be sworn to another they must first be sworn by the blade. By exchanging swords, they promise to protect one another and fight for one another, to keep each other by their side till their dying breath and then on till eternity.

Nami has no sword, but Bell-mere does, one promised to Nami or Nojiko on their wedding day – whoever married first.

Nami has won that race, and so it is Nami who digs into Bell-mere’s burial hill, where her body is not laid but her mortal belongings are, and retrieves the sword.

_(Wolfsong,_ is this swords name _, for power and the call for family._ Nami tells Vivi of Bell-mere having the sword forged when she was three, a promise that Bell-mere’s love for them would _always_ protect.)

She climbs out of the pit, sword in hand, and Vivi can only stare at her love as she goes to her knee and presents the sword – iron and metal strength with woven patterns promising a future protected. On its hilt rests a single golden ring with a small blue stone atop it.

Vivi does not speak despite the tears rolling down her cheeks ( _She is so very happy-)_ but reaches for the ring, sliding it on her finger, and then for the sword. When it is in her hand, she reaches to her own waist.

All the while, Nami kneels still in the cold, her breath breathing out plumes of white as she stands without her furs and dirtied. Her hands are still splayed out but she’s looking up at Vivi with adoration in her eyes and love in her smile.

(She has never looked more beautiful.)

Vivi draws the sword from her waist, golden and slender looking compared to Nami’s larger Viking gift, but it is no less deadly.

( _Sunviper,_ is this swords name, _for the thousand sun reign of Alabasta and the striking bite of the blade._ Vivi whispers to Nami about how it was forged by her father’s orders, for that his daughter might rule for a thousand more suns with the deadliness of a thousand serpents.

They both laugh, because the former King Cobra could have never seen his daughter becoming a pirate.)

Vivi places this sword in Nami’s hand, and then a ring atop it. Nami stands, sword held carefully in her hands, and slips the ring on while holding the sword.

They stare at each other then, something silent and holy passing between them, like a vow or promise.

There’s water dripping down her chin now and Nami’s eyes are wet too, and suddenly that inescapable, beautiful moment is over and they _fling_ themselves at each other because now –

Now they are promised by rings and swords and hearts, now they are betrothed by their own hands, now they are bound and when they get to the open seas of the Grand Line –

Nami will not only be her _queen_ but her _wife._

\--

Nami was born in the depths of winter on the coldest mountain top, but she is married at the height of summer in the midst of the most dangerous waters of the world. The sun is shining and she is smiling, happiness having found a home in her chest and never leaving ever since she saw her beloved ( _her Queen)_ again.

In the midst of summer she is married atop of the Thousand Sunny held high on Laboon’s head so that all her guest may see as joyful music plays through the air. There are eleven thousand guests from a thousand places, all invited by her and Vivi’s hands. The Moby Dick carries half of them, private ships and the Straw Hat Fleet now numbering 10,000 strong carrying the rest.

In the crowd, Nami could spot Dressrossa and Fishman Island and Zou, a marine entourage and two emperors, Revolutionaries, billion berry men and women and a thousand riches. On the ship she could see her beloved crew and the people of her village, her sister and friends, Alabasta’s new king and her captain standing beside her.

But she doesn’t, because she has eyes only for one – _Vivi._

She’s dressed in white and gold, silver decorating her limbs and hair. Her flowing sleeves are split to reveal golden arms, and her hair is braided in a fashion Nami knows she taught her. A smile, radiant like the Alabastian sun, shines at her. There are sunspots across her cheeks and a twinkle in her eye, the start of a tattoo running down her shoulder and the necklace Nami gave her around her neck and _gods –_ Nami has never felt more flustered than in this moment.

She herself is nothing fancy – blue cloths and layered necklaces, bracelets around her waist with her log pose and her sword and axe by her side. Her hair is as intricate as Vivi’s, done up by her sister and braided in gold and iron compared to Vivi’s silver.

Nami feels amazing and in love, and she’s getting married at the height of summer to the Queen of Alabasta as the Pirate King’s Navigator.

She’s freer than she has ever been before.

-

The crowd grows quiet as the Pirate King lifts his hands. As captain, he’s preceding over the wedding.

It’s simple, the way all the Straw hats are simple.

“Nami,” He states her name, not giving any fanfare – the people are here for her, why do they need a reminder of who she is? “State your vows.”

Storm Summoner Nami takes a shuddering, happy breath than speaks. “Vivi. I have loved you since before I met you, I think. And then you shouted for us in Alabasta, you shouted for the fighting to stop, and that is when I knew I loved you. And every day after that, I have fallen in love again. I am a warrior… I cannot make the fighting stop – but I promise to fight for you, to guide, you to love you – and that is all I can possibly give beyond all the riches in the world. I love you, my queen. Marry me?”

Luffy’s grinning wildly next to her ear, blessedly silent for once, but Vivi’s face is bright red as she begins her own vows without prompting. “Nami – my love, my queen, my light – I have practiced this speech for a thousand days, but I don’t think anything I could possibly say could prove my love to you more than action. You fought for me in Alabasta, and you have given me gift after gift after gift – so here is mine.” And with that, Queen Vivi of Alabasta lunges forth and kisses her lover with a passion that rivals the sun.

Luffy laughs and the crowd cheers. “THAT’S IT! I PROUNOUCE YOU WIFE AND WIFE! LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!” And the world erupts in euphonious cheers as thunder from cannonballs and godly might cracks in the background.

Vivi and Nami part and laugh and smile – as they head down the deck, Nami hoists her _wife_ onto her shoulder and jumps onto the Moby Dick, where a feast awaits them both.

In between gulps of whiskey and wine and bits of delicacies that only the most skilled cooks could make, Nami holds her wife’s hand and smiles at her.

After a week of feasting they shall move to Raftel once more, and show their last crew member the treasure of ages, but for now?

Nami holds her in her arms and relishes in happiness.

-

At midnight she dances with her wife, the party still going strong but muted to her ears. A low song, unknown to the everyone but them whispers between their breaths.

Nami sways, Vivi’s hands clasped in hers as she touches her forehead to her wife’s.

Her _wife._ It’s been half a day but she still cannot believe it.

She hums, Vivi humming with her, the low playing of a violin in the background singing with them.

“I love you,” she says simply, like a truth that cannot be stolen, and Vivi responds the same.

“And I love you. Are you ready to shake the world?”

A kiss and a promise – “Always.”

But for now – they sway, breaths shared and hearts stolen by each other and promised swords hanging by their sides and rings on their fingers. They are still dressed in their wedding garp, though Nami has shedding her cloak and Vivi her cape. Simply, like all straw hats are, in love as adventure brews on the horizon.

-

The papers talk about it for weeks.

The Navigator of the Pirate King and the Straw Hat Pirates, Storm Summoner Nami, warrior of Cocoyashi, wedded on the pirate ships of two emperors to the Kidnapped, or now Runaway Ransom Queen of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi. The wedding attended by thousands of people including various princesses and kings and emperors – all gathered together for two people

The next outrageous stunt of the Straw Hats – and that is not all.

A week after the marriage and consequential feast for a week, the Straw Hats do not take the Underwater route to the New World. Instead, they ransack Mariejois.

‘”A honey moon,” they say Nami calls it, “A gift to my wife,” Referring to the slaves freed and the riches stolen.

“A disaster,” The Celestial dragons shout, “Kill them all,” they scream holding Saint Charloss’s beheaded body, courtesy of the legendary _Oska._

The marriage of Nefertari Nami and Nefertari Vivi is an earth-shaking one but they do not care.

For who could challenge them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to onepiecehcs for inspiring this au, and to captainsupernoodle for inspiring the sword proposal!
> 
> Comment if you see any mistakes, have any questions, or have any suggestions! I love to hear them all, and each piece helps improve my writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So again this is inspired by [onepiecehcs'](https://onepiecehcs.tumblr.com) Viking Nami Au! Super awesome, please check out their blog!
> 
> I had fun with this, it ended up being gayer than intended and took a turn and im 90% sure I lost a few plot points, but lets just say that will be resolved post Alabasta hmm? 
> 
> Also! the Four Year Reunion will be posted tomorrow, and then an Usopp chapter after that to not overwhelm y'all lol. 
> 
> Please comment if you have any suggestions or saw any mistakes! Thank you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Whirly  
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
